Dividida
by Mariacullen100
Summary: Rosalie lipitniskaya era una joven conmumente rara y suicida con un unico mejor amigo Peter. La vida de la joven se vio aun mas complicada cuando llegaron al pueblo 2 mellizos sobrinos de su vecino Carlisle Cullen y aun mas con el secreto que guardaban.


Leyenda:

Un día 1° de cada mes ,un niño o niña nacía con poderes sobrenaturales, el demonio sintiéndose atemorizado de lo que estos pudieran llegar a hacer ,los mato a todos, rompiendo el linaje ,y es que, solo los descendientes de estos niños podían heredar estas características, pero un demonio protegió y ayudo a Melissa(La ultima superviviente de los divididos) con la ayuda de un ángel, ellos eran capaces de dar la vida por ella, después de un tiempo, Melissa que estaba embarazada de un humano, dio a luz a una pequeña niña con ojos color verde y peli-roja, la cual antes de morir en el parto su madre. Le puso por nombre Rosalie. El demonio y el ángel sabiendo lo peligroso que sería cuidar ellos mismos a la pequeña, la llevaron a un orfanato donde más tarde sería adoptada por una familia simple y normal que no podía concebir hijos, la pequeña era muy tímida y desconfiada y solo tenía un amigo en toda Rusia , Peter Barker un joven apuesto y moreno, él y Rosalie eran inseparables, pero nada más que amigos, ellos no son la típica historia de los amigos enamorados, ellos son como hermanos .Llegaron dos chicos misteriosos al colegio, su misión era investigar quien era la superviviente, tenían la orden de matar, pero una vez que la conocieron su misión se complicó completamente, Rosalie era la dividida.

Fin de la leyenda.

Ese día me levante, con ganas de no volverme a levantar nunca más, pero yo en si no me levantaba, solo era una especie de acto en el que mi cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante y me permitía parar, me permitía abrir los ojos una vez más, pero no me permitía sentirme completa, todos los días que me parara tenía un vacío, un vació que nadie quitaba, algo me faltaba. ¿Qué se siente sentir que no encajas? Pregúntale a Rosalie Lipitniskaya, sentir que no encajas, es sentir que tu orbita no es la indicada para tu mundo y que no perteneces a ese sistema, yo me sentía así ni siquiera sabía quién era yo, tal vez no encajaba con el estatus de la sociedad, que se dedicaba a juzgar las acciones del otro sin motivo, o tal vez con esa habilidad se nazca. Siempre he sabido que soy adoptada, al principio todos los días lloraba diciendo a mí misma que hasta mis padres vieron que yo era un Bicho raro y me abandonaron, me torturaba todos los días con eso. A mis 14 años mi madre murió fue un golpe bajo, bajo y profundo, desde ese entonces coleccionaba navajas de todo tipo y colores. Se volvieron mi afición. Y con ellas cada vez, me hacía un corte diferente, las marcas por alguna razón no me quedaban. Sabía que estaba mal ,pero mis brazos eran el lienzo y las navajas mi pincel, a veces no lo hacía escuchando esa canción anónima que dice mi padre me dejaron como un recuerdo en el orfanato cuando fui abandonada, la canción se titulaba "se fuerte" .Llegaba incluso a llorar de la impotencia de saber que lo que hacía estaba mal, incluso algunas veces pensaba en suicidarme acabar con el tormento para siempre pero no podía, sabía que aun muerta me haría falta algo y no le podía hacer eso a mi padre, él era para mí por ahora mi todo. Sumándole puntos a mi situación sabía que mi vida a pesar de los problemas no era mala, tenía comida ,casa y hielo, si hielo, raro pero amo el frio, amo patinar me deja algo de paz interior en mí, y aunque resulte sorprendente tengo un amigo, Peter Barker , mi hermano en otras palabras yo no sabría qué sería de mi vida sin él, sin papa y el hielo, y es que recuerdo un día que papa dijo que nos mudaríamos yo tenía 7 años y mama seguía aquí, mi padre pensó que tal vez me gustara mal el calor pero no fue así

"Flashback"

-**¿Rose te gusta el nuevo hogar?**\- mi padre se encontraba meciéndome en el viejo columpio del patio de la casa

-**no papi, quiero irme**\- yo era una pequeña muy insistente y en ese entonces no me quería ir de aquel lugar.

\- **¿segura Rosalie?-** mi padre seguía insistiendo más bien por los recuerdos de mama que le traía nuestro antiguo hogar, que por mí.

-**sí, Forks es mi hogar no esté**\- le sugerí a mi padre esperándolo convencer

"Fin del flashback"

Me desperté bueno si a eso se le llama despertar, por mi ventana se iba asomando un crepúsculo era simplemente hermoso y puro. Si había algo que odiara sin duda era la escuela era tan frustrante tener que pararme temprano para asistir a algo que ni siquiera me gustaba lo único que me gustaba eran algunas selectivas clases y pasar el receso con mi mejor amigo Peter. Lo bueno era que a Peter no le importaba que pasara la mayoría del tiempo con él una vez me había comentado que tenía una novia pero que su relación era a larga distancia. Peter es moreno con ojos verdosos y algo musculoso muy poco común su tez de piel lo que le valía que muchas "damas de compañía" le echarán las uñas pero él siempre las ignoraba. Conozco a Peter más que a mí misma pero el no a mí los dos siempre nos hemos especializado en ser los raros del institutos por ser unos antisociales de primera pero eso no importa ya que siempre te clichean. Las chicas del instituto son de compras y chicos, yo de patinar e ir con soledad. Nunca he tenido un novio, tal vez por fea pero de igual manera no me interesan. Aliste mis cosas y tome una ducha rápida, baje y salude a mi padre antes de irme como todos los días me fui caminando, lo que me ganaba que mi padre me retara seguido por no usar mi carro o pedirle que me llevara, papa ganaba bien en la empresa que trabajaba y se encargaba de mantenerme con lo mejor en tecnología y de mas pero no se preocupaba en pasar al menos un rato conmigo. Después de todo siempre prefería caminar, adoraba la brisa del aire en mi cara al caminar, llegue y comúnmente y como todos los días ahí estaban los grupos de chicas mirándome con un asco y desprecio notable y los chicos con una mirada que indicaba claramente: "te quiero desvirgar". A pesar de mis intentos vanos por vestirme horriblemente yo era como la fruta prohibida de la que nadie había probada y el que lo hiciera sería un dios. Tonterías y más tonterías. Voltee y vi a Peter riéndose de mí, el me conocía demasiado bien para saber que me encontraba totalmente incomoda, me acerque a él y empezamos a platicar de lo que hicimos ayer y es que ayer yo no lo vi por ningún lado me dijo que unos familiares fueron a su casa y no pudo ir a la mía. Eso me basto. Mientras Peter y yo hablábamos llego un auto que jamás había visto y en realidad lo cierto es que aquí no había muchos coches. De él bajaron una chica y un chico con los mismos rasgos solo que diferente sexo. Los dos eran castaños con una piel pálida, el chico era un dios de carne y hueso sus facciones eran realmente finas y varoniles, su cuerpo indicaba claramente que se la vivía en el gimnasio, claro que no falto enseguida nuestras queridas amigas "pozorristas" del instituto no me apetecía mucho juzgar pero aquella acción hizo que un sentimiento de furia creciera en mí. Decidí voltearme pero sentí una mirada clavado en mi espala, voltee y me encontré con aquel adonis que sonreía hacia mi dirección mientras trataba de ignorar a las pozorristas, le correspondí la sonrisa

-**¿Qué tanto miras?-** la voz de Peter interrumpió mis pensamientos

-**Tampoco es que te interese**\- me encogí de hombros

-**Touché**\- Peter chasqueo los dedos mientras concordaba conmigo-ven, hay que ir a clases-tomo mi brazo y en un movimiento brusco me jalo hacia la entrada.

Una vez dentro él se dirigió al aula de biología y yo al de química, una vez dentro iniciaba la pesadilla, tome lugar en la segunda banca en el asiento que se encontraba pegado a la pared. Al poco rato entró el señor Brunner y atrás el joven adonis de la entrada.

-**Bueno jóvenes, nos presentaremos**-la voz del profesor retumbo en el salón-usted primero, por supuesto- le indico al joven que se encontraba parado al frente de la clase y al que todas las chicas querían comérselo con la mirada.

-Llámenme Emmett- solo índico seriamente, estaba segura que ese no era su nombre.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos, se paran en sus bancas y dicen su nombre, usted, siéntese con la señorita lipitniskaya- el profesor indico que el nuevo alumno "Donovan" se sentara a mi lado y así lo hizo. Esperaba una de sus quebradas sonrisas, ni siquiera me miro.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie- una vez que me tocó a mí, me pare sosteniendo mi mechón de cabello rebelde con una mano, y la cabeza gacha. Me daba tanta pena hacerlo y más con la presencia de Donovan que solo dije mi nombre.

La clase se pasó con presentaciones de los demás, ya que decían hasta el tipo de sangre que eran, entre risas, bromas, halagos y coqueteos la clase se fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. La campana sonó y espere a que todos salieran, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida del aula.

-Bonito nombre, Rosalie- el nombre en sus labios sonó tan provocador que nunca me di cuenta que estaba atrás de mí, Salí rápidamente de ahí asustada de las sensaciones que provocaba el en mí. Hasta encontrarme con Peter y desahogarme con alguien. Me di cuenta que necesitaba una amiga para hablar de chicos, urgente.

Me adelante en sus pasos que eran mucho más largos que los míos, para llegar hacia Peter y que su profunda y sexy voz no se metiera en mis adentros como el canto de una sirena. Llegue hacia un bebedero, apreté el botón y el chorro se dirigió directamente hacia mi boca. Atrás de mí se encontraba Amber, una chica de pelo negro azabache y unos ojos tan grandes como si fueran los de un perro chihuahua. Iba acompañada de todo su grupo de las "pozorristas" y parecía divertirles que yo estuviera tomando del bebedero, en un breve momento inesperado el bebedero soltó un gran chorro a presión pero en vez de caer sobre mí, callo sobre Amber mojando así toda su ropa.

-**¡Maldita rara**!-su grito hizo que todos los presentes del pasillo dirigieran su vista hacia mí. No espere más, corrí a los baños.

Corrí hacia el lavamanos, pose mis manos en uno de ellos. Tome agua en mis manos y me la tire encima de la cara, recordándome lo estú.pida que era. Después de todo siempre había sido rara, pero ahora con cara le iba a explicar a mi padre lo del bebedero si ni yo sabía que paso ahí. Agarre una de esas navajas color azul que hacían cortes en sick-sack y la posicione en mis muñecas. Una por rara, dos por gorda, tres por infeliz. Mi único problema era que nunca quedaban las marcas, a veces quería que alguien descubriera mis marcas y me sacara del tormento, otras me parecía bien que no se vieran y hundirme en mi propio agujero negro.

-**Curiosa forma de desahogarse**\- cuando iba por el tercer corte, la voz conocida como la de Emmett interrumpió una vez más, oculte mi mano con la otra. Como si eso sirviera de algo.

-**¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres**\- trata de actuar normal y sin tartamudear ¿pero acaso así engañaba a alguien? No a nadie.

-**¡Buena pregunta!- **Exclamo bromista como si no creyera que yo podía pensar, reprimí una mueca de disgusto-**Pues, estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando escuche llantos directo de esa puerta**-señalo la entrada del baño- **La curiosidad despertó y como decía "baño de mujeres" ¿no te han dicho que lo peligroso resulta excitante? Pues lo es, entre a este baño y me encontré con mi compañera de banca cortándose el brazo ¿estoy atónito? Lo estoy, pero como siempre, la curiosidad mato al gato ¿a qué se debe esto?- **Lo dijo con una narrativa tan emocionante que por un momento pensé en contratarlo para que me leyera cuentos todas las noches. Luego recordé su pregunta.

-**Problemas, todos los tenemos**\- le conteste más segura de mi misma de lo que hubiera preferido.

-**Todos los tenemos y no hacemos lo mismo que tú-** miro mi brazo con un desprecio inigualable casi parecido al que me daban todas las chicas del instituto.

-**No necesito tus consejos**\- le asegure mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. Olvide mi brazo, lo tape de inmediato.

-**No, claro que no**\- me dedico una sonrisa torcida y se fue dejándome sola.

Tome la navaja del piso y la metí en la mochila. Me seque el brazo de la sangre antes de salir a la clase de historia. Aburrida. Camine por el pasillo encontrándome caras conocidas que en mis 2 años de preparatoria no me prestaban ni siquiera un borrador o se dignaban a decirme "hola". Nada de eso. En cambio recibía una de esas miradas de desprecio que tanto conocía y de las cuales ya me había familiarizado. Ajuste más la mochila a mi hombro antes de entrar al salón, sin soltarla. Tome la misma banca de siempre y no pare de ver la ventana, hasta que alguien tomo asiento conmigo.

-**¿Me estas siguiendo?-** Emmett se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa de labios.

-**Aquí siempre me siento**-dije tranquilamente, esperando que se diera cuenta que no lo estaba siguiendo.

-**Curiosamente este lugar también me gusta mucho así que espero seas buena compañera**\- Lo que me faltaba, estar todo el día nerviosa con la presencia de "Emmett".

-**Buenos días alumnos, hoy haremos por parejas un resumen de las mejores películas del siglo XX. Empezaremos con Titánic**\- A todos les entusiasmo la idea, a mí por lo tanto no pudo disgustarme más.

Donovan tomo con una técnica impresionante el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir con suma delicadeza cada una de las palabras, varias veces intente ver pero gracias a mi impresionante vista no vi nada. Tomo la hoja con una mano y lo llevo hacia el maestro, se santo de nuevo al lado de mí, fijando su dirección de vista hacia donde estaba el maestro. El cual cada que leía más el papel sonreía anchamente, después de un tiempo susurro hacia los dos: "Bien hecho, jóvenes". Eso ya era mucho porque particularmente nos solía decir "Muchachos mediocres" o "Insolentes mundanos". Y aunque nadie sabía que era mediocre, el tono de voz que utilizaba indicaba que no era nada bueno.

-**¿Alguna vez has visto Titanic?-**Me insinuó cuidadosamente.

-**No, igual leí de que se trataba. No me gusto ¿y tú?-** mi pregunta era sumamente tonta ¿Quién en su sana juicio no ha visto Titanic y pudo haber escrito le Wikipedia del mismo?

-**Yo estaba ahí**\- se encogió de hombros como si su respuesta fuera de lo más lógica.

-**De acuerdos chicos mañana empezaremos con proyectos**\- el profesor índico una vez que la campana había sonado, recogiendo sus cosas.

Guarde mis cosas y Salí de allí rápidamente. En el pasillo me cruce con un repentino mareo que me hizo agacharme al piso mientras veía a un grupo de personas reírse y unas cuantas con cara de preocupación. Unos jóvenes se acercaron a mí y lo único que escuche fue un último: "¿estás bien?" de la voz de una mujer. Desperté en el cuarto de enfermería sola, completamente sola. Era curioso que tuvieran alcohol en la enfermería ya que a veces no tenían ni personal, por lo que todos sabíamos que si alguien se accidentaba probablemente moriría porque aquí nadie le daría los primeros auxilios. Nadie.

**-¿Te encuentras mejor?-** la voz de la chica melliza de Emmett me desperté de mi ensañamiento.

-**Si**\- Lo único bueno es que alcance a decirlo sin tartamudear. Atrás de ella se encontraba Emmett con una mirada de desagrado hacia su hermana y a mí.

-**Si puedes irte, será mejor que lo hagas**-Por primera vez en todo el rato Emmett hablo. No dijo nada bonito. Me pare como pude y Salí de la puerta.

Camine por el pasillo que se encontraba sola. Todos se habían ido. Recordé que había dejado mi libreta de matemáticas ahí, no es que me gustara ni apreciara la libreta. Había hecho la tarea. Regrese a la enfermería pero Donovan y su hermana se encontraban discutiendo.

-**¡Pero qué te pasa Alice, no se supone que debemos ayudarla**!- un grito dirigido hacia catalina me puso los pelos de punta.

**-¡Eres un idiota! La profecía ya se cumplió, no puedes hacer nada!**\- le grito ella de la misma manera pero con un deje de alegría y no furia en él.

-**¡NO!... no si puedo evitarlo**\- la voz de Emmett se fue apagando.

-**Ya no puedes hacer nada hermanito, ya estás enamorado**\- Su hermana lo dijo más alegre que mi padre cuando yo comía, mientras le daba unos sonoros golpes en la espalda, que a Emmett no parecían disgustarles. Esta conversación iba a durar y parecía importante. Otro día iba por la libreta.

Hice de nuevo mi ruta hacia la salida de la escuela y no había un alma en la salida, tome fuertemente mi mochila en el hombro mientras caminaba de camino en mi casa me topé con señoras que todos los días saludaba de camino a la casa, una repentina felicidad me invadió. Asegurándome que este podía ser el mejor día de todos y recordándome la frase de uno de mis libros preferidos: "No esperes que la sociedad se adapte a ti, tú tienes que adaptarte a ella". A lo mejor yo empezaba a adaptarme a ella, luego recordé de lo que hablaban y como no le tome importancia ¿profecía? ¿Enamorado? Eso sin duda fue un golpe bajo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Igual dolía. El sonido de un claxon me hizo brincar de un susto repentino.

-**¿te llevamos?- **la voz de la hermana de Emmett me hablo después del pitido. Estaba a punto de negarme cuando extrañamente comenzó a llover. Muy extrañamente.

-**Esta bien**\- alcancé a susurrar mientras la lluvia me mojaba entera. Como pude me subí al auto.

-**Soy Alice**\- me dijo mientras volteaba a verme por unos segundos y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la carretera.

-**Rosalie**\- solo le dije mi nombre o más bien le susurre.

**-¿podríamos quedar mañana en salir?-** Una vez que iba saliendo del auto que se encontraba estacionado enfrente de mi casa, me pregunto. Me iba a negar pero prácticamente no me podía negar cuando ella me trajo a casa. Asentí con la cabeza

Me Salí del auto y me despedí con la mano hasta que la perdí de vista, di vuelta sobre mis talones y ahí estaba Peter viendo la escena con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto.

-**Me dan mala espina**\- Una vez que me acerque no perdí oportunidad y me comento.

-**Tampoco es que me importara**\- comente en un chiste privado en el que los dos terminamos riendo. Ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar el día siguiente.


End file.
